Stille der Nacht
by reason
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht um Hogwarts beginnt und Gefühle kommen ans Licht...


Stille der Nacht

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte, die in dieser Story vorkommen,gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß, d.h. ich verdiene ich kein Geld damit.

Schreie durchbrachen die Stille der Nacht. Schreie voller Schmerz, voller Qual.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und umklammerte den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, dessen schwaches Licht den Pfad vor ihr schwach beleuchtete, fester.  
Ihr Blick wanderte wachsam umher. Sie sah die verkohlten Baumstümpfe aus dem trockenen Boden aufragen, wo einst ein dichter Wald gestanden war, der ihr in so manchen Situationen Ruhe, die sie so dringend gebraucht hatte, gegeben hatte.

Nun war nichts mehr so wie es einmal gewesen war. Die Zauberwelt, in der sie friedlich aufgewachsen war, gab es nicht mehr. Wo früher Licht gewesen war, sah man nun Schatten, wo Freundlichkeit geherrscht hatte, bekam man nun Hass zu spüren. Vertrauen war dem Misstrauen gewichen und die Hoffnung der Verzweiflung.

Es gab nur Einen, der das ändern konnte. Nur ihn hatte sie all die Jahre geliebt und vermisst. Er hatte es nie bemerkt, aber sie hatte ihn trotzdem unterstützt, als er ihre Hilfe gebraucht hatte.

Sie schritt gleichmäßig voran, wohl wissend, dass dieser Weg wahrscheinlich ihr letzter sein würde. Die Schreie wurden lauter und in der Ferne sah sie grüne und rote Blitze zucken, dort vor den Mauern Hogwarts', die zu brechen drohten.  
Sie wunderte sich selbst über ihre Gelassenheit, aber die Angst hatte sie wohl während der vielen Kämpfe der letzten Monate verloren.

Nun gab es nur noch eine Schlacht zu schlagen, einen Kampf zu gewinnen, dann würde alles vorüber sein.

Die Umrisse des Schlosses rückten näher und jetzt konnte sie auch die Schatten sehen, die ununterbrochen Flüche auf ein Heer von Menschen mit Kapuzen und gefährliche Kreaturen feuerten.  
Sie wusste, dass es nahezu aussichtslos wäre, wenn sie jetzt allein beginnen würde, Zauber auf die Todesser abzuschießen, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab noch etwas fester und zielte auf die ihr am nächsten stehende Gestalt. „STUPOR!" Sie konnte sehen, wie der Fluch durch die Luft surrte und schließlich ein Körper leblos zu Boden fiel.

Doch sie fühlte keinen Triumph, keine Freude, nichts. Denn alles, was sie wollte, war Vergeltung. Vergeltung für Taten, die sie nie verstehen würde, Ihre Eltern, gefoltert und gequält, lagen schwer verletzt im St. Mungos und vielleicht würde sie sie nie wieder sehen, aber dann würde sie wenigstens mit Ehre gestorben sein. Heute im Kampf um Hogwarts, der letzten Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse.

Sie begann nun ihre Flüche wie wild loszufeuern. Etliche Gestalten fielen zu Boden und jetzt waren auch die anderen oben auf den Mauern des Schlosses auf sie aufmerksam geworden und schickten Zauber auf die Todesser, die in ihrer Nähe standen.

Natürlich hatten auch die Anhänger Voldemorts bemerkt, das hinter ihnen etwas vor sich ging und einige begannen, sie anzugreifen.

Ein grüner Blitz zischte nur knapp an ihrem linken Ohr vorbei und als ein Schockzauber genau auf sie zuflog, konnte sie sich nur noch durch einen gewaltigen Sprung hinter ein hinunter gebrochenes Mauerteil retten.

Plötzlich hörte sie entfernte Stimmen, die ihren Namen riefen und dann erblickte sie zwei bekannte Gesichter hinter einem Busch in ihrer Nähe. Cho und Dean winkten sie zu sich und lotsten sie durch einen Geheimgang ins Innere des Schlosses. Doch sie war nicht im Geringsten froh über diese Verschnaufpause, sondern wollte nur eines wissen: „Wo sind Harry, Ron und Hermine?", fragte sie die anderen atemlos.

„Hinten beim Friedhof!", antwortete Dean, und man konnte seine Besorgnis deutlich sehen, „wir versuchen hier die Todesser davon abzuhalten nach hinten zu kommen, aber unsere Kraft schwindet und wir haben einige Verletzte…-"

„Haltet hier die Stellung, ich muss ihnen helfen!", schrie sie und bevor die beiden sie davon abhalten konnten, war sie wieder draußen in der kühlen Nacht.

Ihr langes, rotes haar flatterte im Wind, als sie anfing zu rennen. Sie lief nicht um ihr leben, sondern um das von Harry, Hermine und Ron, die dort am Friedhof für die Existenz der Zauberwelt kämpften.

Sie war so darauf konzentriert, möglichst schnell zu den dreien zu kommen, dass sie nicht tauf den Boden geachtet hatte und über etwas Weiches stolperte.

Sie landete hart auf der Erde und schrammte sich dabei die Knie und Ellbogen auf, a ber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Als sie nachschaute, was sie eigentlich zu Fall gebracht hatte, durchfuhr sie ein Riesenschreck: dort lag Neville, blutend und schweißüberströmt. Sie war erleichtert, als sie den Puls schlagen fühlte und begann leise auf ihren Freund einzureden.

„Neville, wach auf! Ich bin's, Ginny…kannst du mich hören?" „M-Mir geht's … gut… mach dir um mich k-keine Sorgen… sie brauchen d-deine Hilfe!" „Aber-„ „Kein Aber, du hilfst ihnen und lässt mich hier liegen, sie brauchen dich dringender als ich…"

Die letzten Worte hatten sehr überzeugend geklungen und Ginny wusste, dass es Neville ernst war, also lief sie weiter in Richtung Friedhof. Sie konnte einige wenige Todesser sehen, die zwei Zauberern entgegenstanden und sich einen heftigen Kampf lieferten. Ohne zu zögern, feuerte sie zahlreiche Schock- und Entwaffnungszauber auf die Kapuzengestalten. Wie es schien, erfolgreich, denn drei von ihnen waren leblos zu Boden gegangen und ein weiterer stand ohne Zauberstab da.

Ron und Hermine zögerten keine Sekunde du erledigten mit gezielten Flüchen die restlichen zwei Todesser. Ginny wollte gerade auf ihre Freunde zulaufen, als sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Kanll hörte, der von einer blutroten Kugel, die sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, ausging.

Die Kugel wurde größer und kam näher und näher, rasend schnell. Sie konnte noch die geschockten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine sehen, die wie versteinert da standen. Dann spürte sie eine unglaubliche Hitze auf ihrer zerschundenen Haut, bevor sie vom blutroten Energiefeld eingehüllt und weggerissen wurde.

Und sie fiel, sie fiel in ein schwarzes Loch, das kein Ende zu haben schien. Dass sie nach mehreren Metern mit dem Kopf auf Stein prallte, bemerkte sie kaum noch.

Sie hörte Schritte, die auf sie zu kamen, verzweifelte Rufe und spürte, dass jemand sie rüttelte. Aber ihre Augen blieben geschlossen…

„Ginny, was ist mit dir?", kam es entkräftet, wie von weit her, „wach auf, bitte!" Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, es war seine …er hatte es also geschafft, die Schlacht war gewonnen.  
„H-Harry?", fragte sie leise. „Ginny! Ich..-wir..-wir haben es geschafft, er ist besiegt!", doch aus seiner Stimme konnte sie keinerlei Triumph heraushören.

Die Schmerzen an ihrem Körper wurden immer stärker, aber das was Harry sagte, konnte sie noch verstehen: „Bitte wach' auf, weil-", er zögerte, „ich dich liebe!" „Ich liebe dich doch auch!", flüsterte sie zurück, ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie versank, in die Stille der Nacht…. 


End file.
